


And The Three Become One.

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title says it all.





	And The Three Become One.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"It's time!" Daph stated as she walked out of the bathroom

"Shit are you sure?"Justin asked

"Well according to this ...the window of opporunity is now." she said while making her way closer to the bed.

"Come here..." Justin said as he held his hand out for her and pulled her down to him. He shifted a little bit and leaned his back on the wall and settled her in between his legs to rest her back against his chest.. 

" Your skin is so soft Daph ." he said as he ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms . He then wrapped his arms around hers and rested his chin on her head.

"Justin are you sure you want to do it this way?" she asked ..starting to have doubts.

"Daph , sweetie we already went over this before , baby , I told you when the time came that we would do it the traditional way ....out of love.. ..you know I love you Daph."

"I love you too Jus."

He began rubbing her arms and tracing circles on her back... he slipped his fingers under the straps of her bra and moved them down.... then slowly he undid it and slipped it from her slender shoulders, he ran his hands up her belly and cupped her breast... "They're so soft ...." he stated as he continued to massage her body. She ran her hands up to catch him behind the neck and turned around just enough to give him her lips... and he took them, becoming needy she pulled back breaking the kiss to take a breath... maybe now he would realize exactly what effect he had on her.. .She slowly turned all the way around and was on her knees facing him and he followed getting on his knees too. He softly placed both hands on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss . Daphne let her hands roam over his back and across his ass , kneading and grabbing , and scratching her nails across his pale skin. Justin let his hands fall down over her darker , flawless complexion caressing and sucking....leaving little love bites as he went .....As he put her breast in his mouth and began sucking,his other hand found her essence, and slowly his fingers worked up and down... causing her to moan and pant ... and barely whisper his name... which made him hard and ready and wanting more... he leaned in on her bringing her back intouch with the soft silk sheets under them ...and he followed ..blanketing her with his body . She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist and brought him closer to her for a kiss.... 

 

The bed shifted and the mattress sank down and a pair of big strong hands rubbed up and down Justin's back , and he threw his head back on the shoulder, and nuzzled the neck.. Daph looked up and smiled as her dark brown eyes met those devastating hazel eyes, eyes that she will never forget, and she smiled that much bigger.. .Justin began rocking ....slowly rubbing his hard cock up against Daph's very hot , very wet womanhood....causing her to start twitching and begging , while Brian was giving Justin one of the best rim jobs of his life.. All that could be heard was pants and whimpers from the two and all Brian could do was smile and smiled bigger when he thought about the reason that they were doing this together.

Daph couldn't take it anymore and pulled both men out of their thoughts... 

"God Justin shit please I want you inside.." she pleaded as she tilted her hips up to meet his cock... Brian leaned over to the night stand and grabbed the lube and condom... he sheathed himself , lubed his fingers and found "his hole". Justin slowly lowered himself toward Daphne while Brian was working his fingers in his ass. It was time ...Justin came up a bit, postioned his cock at the hot entrance ...Brian brought his chest forward to meet Justin's back and looked over his shoulder to meet Daph's eyes. Justin offered his right hand and Brian linked fingers with his... and rested the other on the very irresistable white hip ...Daph brought her right hand up and stroked Brian's face before linking fingers with his left hand... Kinda thrown a bit he met her gaze and barely above a whisper asked,

"Are you sure?" and she shook her head.....Brian postioned himself and at the same time Brian entered Justin, he slowly lost himself in Daphne... and soon they had a rhythm going and the harder Brian pumped and thrust ...the harder and faster Justin would go ...Hands entwined , knuckles white, Brian had to use Justin for support ...and they made their way closer to the egde... the loft was nothing but a big moan or pant...a whimper here and there... and with a force unbeknownst to them, climax was reached simultaneously and the loft was filled with only one name... "JUSTIN"... and they all fell onto the bed , careful not to hurt Daphne. Justin pulled Daphne so her back was touching his chest and Brain moved in and spooned with Justin as he pulled the blanket up to cover them... and soon breathing was normal and all were asleep.. . 

 

"It's time!" Daph yells from in the living room...

"Time for what ?" Brian and Justin both ask from the other room

"Duh. My water broke"

"shit!.. " "fuck!".. .and all you could hear was stuff being thrown here and there and two men scrambling to get out of the door and into the same room with Daph. 

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes" she managed to answer while trying to breathe...

"I'll get the car , Justin get her bag and help her down..." and that quick they were off to the hospital.. ..20 minutes later Brian is driving up to the labor and delivery entrance and the guard brings a wheelchair to meet the car. Daph manages to roll out and sit in the chair....Justin pushes her through the doors to admissions and Brian parks the car. Brian makes his way into the hospital an inquiresas to where they were sent.. 5 minutes later he was standing in room 333 with his arms around Justin and watching as nurses are busy hooking Daph's belly up to all sorts of machines to monitor this and that.. Her contractions are getting worse and the doctor has just told her it's time to push.. they take the botttom of the bed off, pull up the stirrups, and place her legs in those. Brian is on one side holding a hand and Justin is on the other ...both encouraging her that she is doing great and it will be over soon.

"You fucking better hope it's over soon you fucking asshole... excuse me... ASSHOLES" she yells at both

"Daph calm down... there is no reason..." Justin tried to get out but was cut off

"Fuck You ! " she said looking straight at him as a very strong contraction hit and she screamed out... Brian having watched the little show, saw what effect it was having on Justin and walked around the bed to his side and wrapped his arms around him... ."She's gonna be fine... and I promise she doesn't mean what she is saying...."he tried to reasure him... but as fate would have it, Daph heard him and turned on him too...

"You can go to hell too Brian!"she whaled. "Hey now I didn't do this to you....".

"Oh really ... well tell me then Brian who's the one that said he was ready for a family?"... "What?... How the fuck?" he said turning to Justin... "You told her... you twat... " Brian said as he hung his head at being caught... but brought it back up and looked at them and said

"And we will never regret doing this so bear down and push Daph so we can meet the rest of our family."he stated shocking everyone in the delivery room.

 

"Okay... okay... we are all here for one reason.. please let's focus." the doctor stated.

 

Coming back to their senses and all embarassed having been reprimanded by the doctor, Brian let Justin go to take his place back on the other side and both rejoined hands with Daphne. With resumation of coaching and encouragement of breathing it didn't take long and the doctor announced.....

"Here's the head... okay you are doing great .....on your next contraction I want you to bear down and give a good push....okay" Daph acknowledged with a head shake. About a minute later Daph used support from both men to sit up and push with all her might. They all watched in amazement with tears in their eyes as the doctor cut the cord and lifted the baby up 

"It's a girl!!!" After tears were dried and kisses and hugs exchanged.... and Daphne taken care of it was time to introduce the newest member to the rest of the family. Daphne sat there holding her daughter, with the two daddys' on either side cooing and fussing over her.. .the doctor had a nurse go out to the waiting room to let the family know they could go on in.. they all hurried into the room wanting to get a look at the new bundle of joy... as they settled in, Daphne handed the baby to Justin and he moved around the bed to join Brian... turning the baby around for the family to see he said

"I'd like you all to meet Briana Destiny Kinney-Taylor!"


End file.
